


Ezjakintasun (Ignorance)

by princesagili



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Amnesia, Angst and Humor, F/F, Inappropriate Humor, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 07:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesagili/pseuds/princesagili
Summary: Anabel enjoys knowing things, for a change.





	Ezjakintasun (Ignorance)

**Author's Note:**

> Belated birthday present, for a friend!

Anabel feels like prey, and the experience is beyond terrifying.

She has been thinking hard about this. It’s not that the Ultra Beasts smell something in her. There is no smell tracking, no nostrils on the floor, trying to trace her footsteps. But somehow, the Ultra Beasts know. They gravitate towards her, almost instinctively. Desperately.

She knows that there is something nobody’s telling her. She sees guilt in Looker’s eyes, and bitter resignation in Nanu’s ones. Looker is scared of telling her, and Nanu probably can’t.

So she keeps running, and running, blindly, because it has to be done, because the lives of thousands of Alolans are more important than herself and her doubts. Than whatever she is, and no matter what her existence means to Ultra Beasts. She would sacrifice her life over and over, if that meant keeping citizens safe.

The latest mission brings her in front of the Haina desert, and her feet hurt from running. She has been warning the locals, warm civilians living in caravans like some kind of modern nomads. The sight makes her think of another kind of tent, one that looks like a snake, big teeth and sharp tail. She cannot place the Seviper-like building, and she gives up before her headache gets worse.

Still, the memory gives her an unshakable feeling of dread, like something is out of place. Sometimes, she wonders if she is the one who is actually like a fish out of water.

She isn’t made for running like scared prey. She should be the predator, high and mighty in a tower she faintly remembers, where she felt too big for her small frame, and everything and everyone was far too small for her strength. This is not her, this is not what she should be doing. And still, she doesn’t know how to do anything else. Not anymore.

Her head hurts, and she feels like fainting. Anabel is far too tired to keep running like this in the middle of a desert. The Haina desert is known for being treacherous, dishonest, a natural labyrinth for fools to get lost in, sometimes to never come back. She wonders about how many people lost their lives there, while trying to reach the elusive Tapu Bulu. How many chose their own death in the middle of the desert, peaceful yet agonic, knowing their bodies would never be found. The thought makes her desperate.

She drinks a little of water from her canteen, but it’s not enough. She is exhausted, her body begging her to stop, to be reasonable and let it rest. But she cannot allow it.

She falls to the ground, hot sand on her face, and she thinks about Sandile pee, and dehydration. Maybe that will kill her. Maybe the wild pokémon will. Maybe the UB will finally find her. She faintly hears a blasting sound, not too far from her position. Someone is speaking to her as she loses consciousness.

She wakes up, and her first instinct is to quickly get up, but her headache is back, and her body refuses to answer. She groans, slowly blinking, trying to discern where she is. It doesn’t work.

“You’re outside of the Haina, in the oasis, inside of my grandma’s caravan.” a sharp voice startles her, and Anabel looks to her side.

There is a woman looking at her. Pink hair, twintails, dark eyeshadow, and piercing amber eyes. A punk girl, probably. A salamander-like pokémon sits besides her, looking at Anabel in almost a mocking way.

“I have to… I have to go…” Anabel starts, even if her body refuses to listen. The woman touches her forehead, and clicks her tongue in disapproval, gesture that her pokémon imitates like an eager child.

“I don’t think so. If I hadn’t found you, you’d be dead. Your condition isn’t exactly the best to keep running around the desert, you know.”

Anabel isn’t specially curious about what she must look like. It must be truly a mess if the woman looks almost tenderly worried.

“I… I think I want to vomit.”

The salamander girl puts a bucket on her side, and casually shrugs as if giving her permission. Anabel feels far too sick to feel embarrassed about the whole ordeal. She is sweating, and her stomach hurts.

When she is done, the other girl brings her a towel, which she thanks in a shaky voice.

“Name’s Plumeria, by the way.”

The name rings a bell, but she feels far too ill to think about it.

“A… Anabel…”

Plumeria half smiles, in a way that Anabel knows well, and she can feel the underlying kindness of her host.

“You know, Anabel. I think being a dumbass is kind of cute, but… There is a difference between being stupid, and just plain reckless.”

Anabel smiles a little, and she looks down. It’s not as if she had any choice.

“I’m sorry, I just have to do this. For the safety of all Alola. It’s my job.”

And at that, Plumeria does look surprised, and then accepting, as if she had realised something important.

“Another Interpol agent, I see.”

It’s Anabel’s turn to be surprised, as she thankfully accepts the glass of water that Plumeria offers her.

“Do you know mister Looker?”

Plumeria raises an eyebrow.

“Who? I was thinking about our kahuna. They say it’s just a rumor, but I know it’s true.”

“You mean mister Nanu.”

Plumeria laughs, as if she had said the funniest thing ever. Anabel doesn’t really understand her sense of humor, but she likes that side of Plumeria. More than her usual frown at least.

“I had never seen anyone refer so respectfully to the old geezer.”

Anabel smiles a little, but doesn’t ask further.

“There is a Beast in that desert. I have to keep it far from here.”

“Beast” is a better qualification than “monster”, isn’t it?

Plumeria snorts a little, as if she knew something Anabel doesn’t, but before she can ask about it, Plumeria speaks, her voice strangely proud sounding.

“If you’re worried about that, our Champion emerged victorious. She got out of the Haina with a huge smile and a weird looking pokéball.”

Anabel’s mouth opens in disbelief. She shouldn’t be surprised, she has fought the girl, she has seen firsthand how scarily strong she is. And yet, the thought of a child facing a Beast alone makes her skin crawl.

“I think I need to vomit again.”

“Be my guest.”

She feels pathetic, puking her guts out in front of a cool girl. But Plumeria doesn’t seem to be judging her. Or at least, not too harshly.

“I mean, ‘Bel, I know that our Champion is strong and all… but you could have contacted our kahunas for this. Three of them, at least. Little Hapu shouldn’t have to deal with that shit.”

Anabel is definitely blushing, as the nickname rings inside of her head. But she also feels ashamed. It’s not that she chose to contact the Champion, but her superiors had only allowed the strongest person in Alola to know about the whole ordeal. Even if something tells her that they did not want to contact the kahunas, specifically. Because of very obvious reasons.

“Ah, sorry. I shouldn’t be telling you how to do your job.”

Anabel looks up, and makes a gesture with her hand, as if deeming it all unimportant. Even if it isn’t. Plumeria is sharp, and more importantly, she is right.

“Nothing you said was wrong. Sometimes I wonder what my superiors are thinking, too.”

“I can’t say I can’t relate.”

If she didn’t feel like puking again, Anabel would have asked about it. She closes her eyes, and breathes in and out.

“Easy there.”

“Sorry for the inconvenience, really…”

She can almost feel Plumeria rolling her eyes.

“You are hardly an inconvenience, stupid. Have I not said how much I love dumbasses like you?”

Anabel is smart. Powerful. Capable. And still, being called a dumbass in such a positive light feels utterly endearing.

“Besides.” Plumeria continues. “If you need someone strong to have your back if this whole avoiding monsters thing keeps going on… you can count on me.”

Anabel twitches at the word “monster”, but says nothing.

“It’s dangerous.”

“I am Plumeria. Ex number two of team skull. As strong as our stupid boss. I can do it.”

So that’s why her name sounded familiar. Team skull had been allowed not to face charges. They were not too grave, anyways, and the kahuna had interceded to help them. Anabel knows there are many things she does not know, but she does know a couple of things.

The first one, that Plumeria is as capable as she says she is.

The second one, that she likes Plumeria enough to keep her around as much as she can.

Anabel enjoys knowing things, for a change. And as she smiles, still a little sickly, Plumeria grins back at her.


End file.
